Tumblr's The New Twitter
by xDreamRealityx
Summary: What's got Conder Studiou busy with their phones? TUMBLR. People constantly checking their phone every minute they've got which has CDC unwantable. Is Sonny going to save Chad with her power of making everyone HAPPY? Read and REVIEW! To my Best Friend Mae


**Hey guys! I know, another one-shot? Well just read the dedication and you'll know why.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Mae Mae my best friend. I introduced her fanfiction like yesterday and she liked it. Out of three of my friends, and one showed interest so I am so happy that I'm writing a story just for her. She spent like a couple of hours reading my stories that she thought were cute. So I started reading it and it felt like somebody else wrote it. Then I got ADDICTED to it. So that was what I did the whole day yesterday. Oh and I uploaded a one-shot called My Cupid Cousin. Okay I'm done with the talking…for now.**

**I don't own Sonny With a Chance or Tumblr. Cause if I did, then I would be rich.**

**Sonny's POV**

For the past week. I have been addicted to one website. TUMBLR. It's a website where you just blog. Kinda like twitter but more expressive. Every single person in Condor Studio is so addicted to it. Where ever you go, there are people looking at their phones every 5 minutes, some even every 5 seconds, just to see new updates of their friends blog. It was crazy, but who am I to judge when I'm apart of those people too.

I was walking down the halls to my dressing room when I bump into Chad. I wasn't really paying attention cause I had my eyes glued to my phone. We both fell and he landed right on top of me.

"What is wrong with you Munroe? Watch where your going next time." God that makes me really piss off. You know when you have a crush on a bad boy but what your type of guy is a sweet kind, caring one and end up with a jerk who is known for his reputation as a player . But that's just how life is. They might just end up being the love of your life. But enough about that. I'm suppose to be pist and angry and mad.

"Sorry. You know you should just take a deep breath and just chill." He is so lucky I didn't start bursting out like I usually do. It helps if you be nice even if you just want to rip their head off.

"Well how can I relax with all the people here are addicted to their phones or computers BUT not ME! I mean how does anyone not notice me. I'm the greatest actor of our generation."

"It will help if you get off of me first and maybe we can hang out so you don't feel all depress. It's just plain weird" He finally got off of me and we walk to my dressing room.

"Okay, so what do we do now?"

"We can..uhh play.. games or…" I said getting my phone and checking it out hoping he won't notice.

"You can check your phone. I don't care anymore." Now I really feel bad for him.

"Chad. I know that a lot of people would follow you if you had a Tumblr. It's what's got the whole Condor Studio busy. Updating their blogs every five minutes or seconds."

"Yeah but I have people for me doing that. I'm not even sure I have one or not." I got up and took my computer and ask him.

"Do you want to make an account and be crazy like every body else. It's fun once you start." He just looked at me and nodded in defeat. I feel sad for the poor guy but he's got me to make him happy as ever.

"Okay well all you have to do is give them your email, pen name, password and your good to go." He was busy getting his made and I was busy looking at mines with all the blogs. Tawni posted a picture of her and saying how pretty she was. Zora took a picture of what looks like a machine that she just built. Nico and Grady, well made a video of themselves doing some random stupid things. And I just posted a little quote about life.

It has been past an hour already and it was the first time Chad and I haven't fought about anything and hung out. Weird as it is but I like it. Chad kept asking how to change his background and how to add info to show it was really him. In a matter of minutes, he had about 10,000 followers. Just from one short tweet from twitter and his followers on tumblr was growing like crazy. I just kept laughing at his reaction. It was like a kid at Christmas morning. Waiting patiently for his parents to give him the go signal to open his presents.

"Thank you so much Sonny for showing me this website. I feel much better now." I just smiled my biggest smile mostly cause I was giggling in between.

"No problem. It's the least I can do. And I like hanging out with you with no annoying come backs just friends." I said he smiled a true smile and I couldn't be happier.

"I got to go now. Shooting starts in 10 minutes. Bye Sonshine!" As he said that, he left giving me a short yet sweet kiss on the lips and closed the door. I was shocked and didn't moved. I don't know how long I was like that but I came back into reality with a vibration from my phone. Signaling a new post on tumblr. It was Chad.

_My LOVE!_

_Thank you for everything Sonshine. You were the last person I would have expected to spend time with when I'm down. It help show me what I truly love is in front of me. You're the best Sonshine!_

_-Chad Dylan Cooper_

I couldn't stop smiling as I repost his blog on to mine, sharing the love to everyone in the world.

**How did you guys like it? Well hope you guys enjoyed and Mae Mae thanks for the great hours we spent texting each other. A new record of 11 hours. WOAH!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it and have a wonderful Thanksgiving. I was planning on writing a one-shot about Thanksgiving but I have a lot of things to do so advance Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Oh and REVIEW!**

**-FanFreak4Channy**


End file.
